Vacaciones Aristian
by untamedlady
Summary: Un audaz Doujinshi cuento de amor eterno abarca hasta los confines de la galaxia, basado libremente en Ai no Kusabi y Doma Riki. Como el Señor Iason Mink toma todo el visón hogar de vacaciones durante una conferencia sobre comercio en Aristia.
1. Capitulo 1: Amor Perdido

Aristian Vacaciones Capítulo 1

Riki no podía dar sentido a lo que había presenciado justo. Su mente apenas podría envolver alrededor de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sus orejas estaban sonando y estaba derramando sangre sobre su ojo derecho. Como él gritó un nombre, no había nadie para responder a su llamado.

Iason había desaparecido.

Riki estaba retenido contra la pared por un Bio-Droid, cada uno programado para proteger la vida de la persona asignada. Había sido asignado dos androides Bio Class-A a petición de Iason, pero sólo uno fue lo suficientemente cerca para Riki en el momento del ataque. La Bio-Droid de repente se acercó a él, le agarre por el brazo y le tira hacia el mamparo sí asegurar a la pared.

"Sir Riki, usted está en peligro inmediato. Por favor, permanecer aquí hasta que llegue la ayuda,"zumbaban Bio-Droid, momentos antes de que fue dañado durante el ataque que se produjo.

Las alarmas habían desencadenado los emergencias escudos para cerrar las escotillas estaban ventilación el oxígeno de la nave. Una vez que se desplegaron los escudos de emergencias, Riki logró juntar a sí mismo en virtud de la Bio-Droid y corrió por el pasillo, sangre chorreando por su cara. Sus oídos aún estaban sonando terriblemente. Los otros pasajeros y la tripulación corrían desde una plataforma a otra, tratando de encontrar las vainas de emergencias para escapar de la nave, que era momento de estrellarse contra la estación espacial en órbita alrededor de Aristia.

Nadie se preocupaba por la mascota poco asustada que se había convertido en separarse de su maestro.

Su maestro sólo había desaparecido desde el corredor no diez pies delante de él. Riki sólo había doblado hasta recuperar la caja que contiene la meditación esferas Iason le había dado hace unos años. El regalo - su primero que nadie nunca le había dado - había caído en el bolsillo de su abrigo a la cubierta y uno de los ámbitos había rodado lejos.

Sólo había atrapó el balón cuando el barco fue sacudido por una explosión que envió Riki volando a la extrema derecha, golpeando su cabeza en el mamparo. En momentos, uno de sus Bio-androides asignado hizo su camino a su locaton y inmediatamente asumió una postura defensiva Riki propia para proteger a la pared. Su cabeza fue palpitando y su visión era borrosa, pero se las arregló para volver a sus pies, temen agarrar su corazón. Él no podía ver Iason o Katze, Odi o Ayuda o nadie que reconoció.

Fue una pesadilla; el corredor habían sembrado de humo y escombros y en todo el mundo esperaba que vio los cuerpos de los heridos y los muertos. Sus gritos y gemidos eran surrealistas y Riki se cimentó en la cubierta, no se puede mover. Una segunda explosión le había sacudido a la realidad de la situación: el buque iba hacia abajo. Logró juntar fuera de las garras de su Bio-Droid, que había quedado inactivo después llevando la peor parte de los escombros voladores que tendría certainlyinjured Riki mucho más de lo que ya fue.

Sin Iason a su lado, él se perdió. La mascota poco pobre, que ya había estado nerviosa sobre el vuelo, nunca visto en un barco, no digamos en el espacio, fue horriblemente atemorizada por todos de la confusión. Miró hacia abajo a sus cadenas, recordando que él había badgered Iason a ningún fin ser dejar suelto mientras a bordo. Iason, dando por fin, le había desencadenaron desde su brazalete de muñeca, para alivio de Riki.

"Haber ahora una buena mascota y no meterse en problemas", susurró Iason a un sonriente Riki.

"Voy te amaré!" Riki dijo mientras se encontraba en sus dedos de los pies para dar Iason un beso en la mejilla antes corriendo lejos para encontrar Katze. Fue desesperado por tener un humo ya Iason había prohibido ese lujo mientras encadenado a él.

Pero nunca llegó a Katze.

Ahora despreciaban a los símbolos de su sometimiento a un Blondie, que mantuvieron atados al lado de Iason, eran todo lo que tenía de su maestro de Blondie. Iason era nada por verse. Como en el pánico, Riki corrió hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el mismo corredor buscando entre el lesionado acostado en la cubierta para Iason, aunque él no vio a su maestro.

Cerca de un portal vio Katze. Fue bajo su Bio-Droid que había conectado el mamparo de manera similar como el que había cubrió a Riki momentos antes. KATZE resultó herido; su pierna derecha tenía una pieza de metal que se pegue de ella y él estaba sangrando mal.

Riki corrió a él. "Katze! KATZE! ¿Has visto Iason? No puedo encontrar él en cualquier lugar. Fue justo en frente de mí, entonces él se había ido! KATZE! Se escucha?"

KATZE, todavía en estado de shock, Miró Riki en el rostro como si él no le reconocieron. Luego cuando la niebla comenzó a borrar de su cabeza, respondió a la expresión de pánico de Riki.

"No sé lo que pasó. Todos estábamos caminando por el corredor y, a continuación, esta explosión sacudió la nave y volamos contra la pared".

KATZE era en tanto dolor, su cuerpo sentía estaba ardiendo, y en todas partes había sangre. Se sentía terriblemente marearse y sólo quería cerrar los ojos y pretender que todo esto era sólo una pesadilla horrible.

Riki logró separar el Droid Bio dañado de la mampara y fuera de Katze. Katze sacudió a la realidad. "Katze! Quédate conmigo, lo que sucedió a todo el mundo?"

KATZE estaba teniendo problemas respiratorios, pero habló nuevamente de todos modos. "Una de las escotillas en frente de nosotros sopló abierto y escuché láser de incendios. ODI empujó Iason al piso y Ayuda disparó de nuevo, pero todo sucedió tan rápido! ODI fue dominado por un grupo de hombres y luchó para defender Iason. Él estaba peleando con este gran Bio-Droid, y luego hubo otra explosión y fueron arrastrados fuera! Iason había desaparecido Riki! No sé lo que pasó después, que yo desmayado, supongo, y cuando me desperté estaban gritando mi nombre..." KATZE cerró los ojos como la imagen de Iason siendo arrastrado fuera del corredor tocado repetidamente en la cabeza.

Riki estaba junto a él mismo con ansiedad y dolor. Él no podía creer que Iason había desaparecido. Era todo demasiado. ¿"Iason…perdido? No te creo! ¡No! Eso...no puede ser!"

Lágrimas comenzaron a propagar su cara y él cayó al suelo junto a Katze. Él fijamente la escotilla rasgada ahora protegida por los escudos de emergencias. No ve Odi o Ayuda, nadie de su partido excepto Katze que sentar sangrado junto a él. Él había arrancado una franja de su camisa y atado alrededor de la pierna de Katze detener algunas de la hemorragia, pero Katze había perdido mucha sangre y mantiene pérdida de conciencia.

Riki escuchó entonces personal médico introduzca el corredor buscando sobrevivientes. Corrió a un grupo de médicos que estaban examinando un Blondie caído.

"Mi amigo Katze requiere atención médica, puede ayudarle?"

Él fue ignorado por todos ellos. Por supuesto, una mascota, nadie cuidada cuáles eran sus necesidades, ya que su única preocupación era ayudar a los dignatarios caídos y Blondies, aunque salvo por el color de pelo claro, la mayoría de las víctimas parecía el mismo: sangrado humeantes trozos de carne y hueso.

Riki seguido a un médico sin descanso, obteniendo cabreado como continuó siendo ignorada. Nuevamente interrumpió al médico, esta vez de remolcadores en su manga.

"Es necesario ayudar a Katze, él es sangrado mal!"

El médico, molesto por la persistencia de Riki, había birlado su mano lejos.

"Pet! Paso lejos y no me molesta". Dando un ligero empujón de Riki, caminó lejos.

Riki estaba furioso, no soñando nunca que diría que lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"Mi maestro tendrá el culo si descubre que usted no asistió a su asistente mientras dormía sangrando hasta la muerte!"

A continuación, Riki, en quitándole audacia, era alto, orgulloso aún y le mostró su revestidos de oro cadenas grabadas con las iniciales IM de mascotas.

El médico analiza retina de Riki para confirmar que efectivamente era la mascota de Iason Mink. El médico rápidamente cambió su actitud a una de respeto.

"Yo – veo, sí, Sir Riki, sí derecho lejos."

Le siguieron Riki a donde fue montado Katze contra la pared. El médico rápidamente lo evaluaron y pidió más ayuda. KATZE tenía trozos de metralla en varios lugares, se encontraba en mal estado.

¿"Katze, me trajo ayuda, cuelgan en Aceptar allí? No cerrar los ojos, quédate conmigo. Habla de Riki, arrodillado junto a él y cepillado de pelo de Katze lejos de su rostro.

KATZE fue transportado inmediatamente a la nave de pasajeros de un transbordador de rescate. Y no un momento demasiado pronto, para tan pronto como el rescate transbordador comenzó su vuelo a Aristia, el barco lentamente surcaron el espacio base y golpe hasta.

Riki vieron el desastre en silencio. Fue uno de los lugares más horribles que jamás había presenciado. Colocó su cabeza en sus manos y lloraba. La suerte de Iason era desconocida; su corazón era pesado con tristeza ante la idea de lo que su vida sería igual sin su querido maestro de Blondie.

Riki y Katze fueron tomados, junto con cientos de pasajeros heridos, muchos en condición crítica, el principal centro médico de Aristian situado en la isla de Dion, que es la isla más grande y la Capital de Aristia, llamado así después de la deidad Aristian Armah. La isla fue absolutamente hermosa, con exuberantes jardines verdes y elegante arquitectura. La finca real pudo verse en cada punto de la isla. La brisa del mar estaba perfumada con especias y flora dando a la isla un sensual atractivo exótico para los sentidos.

En la mayoría de las ocasiones, uno se obsesiona con la belleza de la isla, pero esto no era uno de ellos. Riki se sentó en la sala de espera preocupante para su amigo caído, pero lo más importante, preocupante el propio enfermo acerca de Iason. Estaba muerto? ¿Si no, que lo llevó y por qué? Él tenía la esperanza de que alguien venga a él con toda la información, pero una vez más, una mascota, nadie realmente cuidada.

Pasó el día viendo que el personal médico se ejecute desde un extremo de la instalación con pasajeros heridos y los ciudadanos inocentes de Aristia, que también sufrieron lesiones grandes cuando la nave y la estación espacial llueven sobre ellos.

KATZE necesita cirugía para remover metralla que encontró su camino a casi cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Sería varias horas antes de Riki oiría cualquier noticia sobre su estado. Estaba tranquilamente sentado en su silla; su cabeza dolían y todavía estaban sonando sus oídos. Había sufrido una conmoción cerebral menor. Sus heridas habían sido vendada, cortes y contusiones en su mayoría.

Estaba solo. Él apretó sus ojos cerrados, frenando lágrimas. Solo con sólo su caja pequeña de esferas de meditación Aristian. Llevó a cabo una de las bolas finamente diseñadas, trajo a su oreja y sacudió lentamente para oír la campanilla poco.

Eran un regalo de Iason, un símbolo de su afecto por un azotes que habían ido terriblemente mal. Pensó qué triste Iason había sido ya se sentó junto a él, besándole la frente mientras el antídoto haya cursado a través de su cuerpo para contrarrestar el veneno infligido por la araña C-20, un látigo utilizado sólo para poner fin a la vida de una mascota. Un error descuidado por su maestro cuando él ha podido comprobar el nivel número del látigo, uno que Iason verdaderamente lamentable.

Por ahora, Riki se sentaba solo en la sala de espera. Él había sido separado de la mayoría de los heridos, ya que fue propiedad de Iason Mink, el jefe del sindicato. Ahora se están tomando cuidado adicional de la Blondie de la mascota y su caído asistente. Iason era muy admirado en Aristia, aclamado como uno de sus más queridos dignatarios visitantes. Iason era admirado aquí como en Amoi, por sus generosas contribuciones a las Bellas Artes y su amor de vinos finos.

Fue reverenciado como uno de los de Aristia propia tanto por lo que su finca fue un regalo del pueblo de Aristia, casi como si se tratara de un príncipe perteneciente a la familia real - un hijo perdido. Tan Riki estaba siendo observado cuidadosamente, aunque no se encontró inmediatamente Iason. La investigación condujo, sin embargo, las autoridades creen que fue un atentado terrorista dirigido a Lord visón y su partido.

Riki nunca había sentido tan solo. Su cabeza dolían, Iason desapareció y fue un largo camino desde su casa. Habían pasado varias horas desde Katze fue tomada cirugía. Su una conexión a su mundo privado luchaba por su vida en este momento, y él todavía no sabe el destino de nadie.

Riki sentado mirando la pantalla de video como la cobertura de noticias continuada mostrando el Ios chocando en la estación espacial, enviando los desechos a la atmósfera que iluminó el cielo como una lluvia de meteoros. Él cerró los ojos cuando pensaba sobre su última conversación con Iason. Había estado viajando alrededor de tres semanas y fueron realidad antes de lo previsto.

**La noche anterior...**

Iban a llegar Aristia por la mañana y Riki fue relevado para finalmente llegar a la nave, habiendo sufrido las innumerables interrupciones durante su viaje, como tiempo de Iason estaba en constante demanda. Esto llevó a varios argumentos sobre Riki liderados en cadenas dondequiera que iban.

En su noche final, Iason fue a cenar con Lord Bastian, un dignatario de alfa Zen. Un hombre insufrible cuya reputación insensible para el comercio de tecnología avanzada era tolerada si sólo por su capacidad para adquirir lo último en dispositivos de seguridad. Iason no esperaba a cenar con él y postergar sus invitaciones a cenar hasta el último día, esperando algo vendría y él podría cancelar.

No fue poco atractivo, pero su constante lascivamente hizo Iason incómodo, recordándole del comandante Voshka Khosi, con su pelo que fluye larga y oscura y el físico masculino. Lord Bastian mencionó el comandante en varias ocasiones, líder Iason creer que se asoció con el comandante sobre una base regular.

Riki había observado estos intercambios cuando cruzaron caminos en los anteriores semanas, ya que el hombre siempre fue crianza sobre Iason y incluso se atrevió a tomar un mechón de cabello de Iason en su mano, para complementar su hermoso color, comparándolo con el sol en fortaleza - pero suave-en calor. Se trata de un movimiento que Ayuda y Odi no aprobaron como adelantó, dando una mirada de advertencia de Lord Bastian.

Antes de cumplir Lord Bastian para cenar esa noche, Iason y Riki habían argumentado sobre Riki liderado en cadenas para el comedor.

¿"No puede darme un salto Iason? Estoy harto de estas snobs pervertidas me tanteando todo el tiempo, como si tengo algún tipo de animal puede para mascotas. ¿Puedo sólo permanecer aquí en su lugar? ¿Me refiero a lo que es su frente de todas formas? Él quiere joder usted o qué?"

Iason, quien fue igualmente dreading comedor con el hombre, sabía que cancelar ahora sería mala forma y también causarle problemas como ambos serían asistir a la Convención de comercio.

Tendría que ir, aunque más bien habría visto pintura seca que esté bloqueado en chatter inactivo con ese hombre.

"Riki, les aseguro que no tienen ningún interés en Lord Bastian. Esto es único negocio." Riki no fue convencido y continuó retiraremos.

Por el momento dejaron su suite, apenas habían hablado una palabra entre sí. Como caminaban a los ascensores, Iason sacó de su cadena, trayendo Riki cercanos a él como susurró.

"Les importe me esta noche de mascotas. Permítanme recordarles que nos será comedor con Lord Bastian y miembros de su Comisión. Sabemos que no dudaré le disciplina en público, si usted decide hacer una escena, ahora ha avisado."

Riki giró su rostro de Iason, sintiendo por la Blondie, quien había lo amaba tiernamente hasta hace unas horas, pero estaba en pleno maestro modo. Después de todo la intimidad que han compartido, todavía tenía un problema con las dos caras de su relación. Persona pública de Iason seguía siendo un factor de división en su dinámica sexual intensa de lo contrario. Riki sintió que fue nunca en pie de igualdad con su amante de Blondie, incluso cuando Iason insistió que amaban mutuamente igualmente en la intimidad del dormitorio.

"¿Me oyes Riki?"

Riki parecía Iason en los ojos "Está bien, entiendo!"

Ayuda y Odi suspiró como escucharon rencilla del amante entre los dos, esperando que esto no iba a ser una larga noche. Iason detuvo el ascensor con una pulsación de un botón.

"Parece que va a ser difícil esta noche Pet, quizás debemos volver a la serie, así que puedo hacer yo más claro a usted en un idioma que entienda mejor?"

Iason le dio un toque significativo en el stick Doma conectado a su cinturón. Riki, ahora claramente cabreado, convertido de Iason.

"Lo que sea, obtendrá su manera de todos modos, así que no importa lo que yo quiero."

Cuando llegaron a su piso, que salió del ascensor, y se dirigió hacia el comedor, donde se podía escuchar la charla que llenó la sala. Iason se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, teniendo Riki a un lado del brazo, que le hizo el pánico.

"¿Qué? Me estoy comportando! "

Él parecía un poco asustado como Iason se alzaba sobre él. Entonces su amo le tomó las manos y de repente lo liberó de sus cadenas. Riki miró a Iason con una leve sonrisa, transmitiendo su alivio. Iason pasó la mano enguantada a través del pelo de Riki y le devolvió la sonrisa como Riki besó en la mejilla.

Ellos caminaban por el pasillo hacia el comedor cuando Riki decidió que iba a tener un humo con Katze antes de unirse a Iason en la mesa. Fue entonces que se le cayó una de las esferas de su meditación y maldijo en voz alta, ya que se alejó. Momentos más tarde, el barco fue atacado, separando Master de Pet.

Los ojos de Riki llenos de lágrimas. Su pecho sentía apretado con ansiedad y también con mucha tristeza cuando pensaba de Iason ser herido y llevado. Tocó el vendaje en la cabeza, que todavía dolían. La enfermera que lo trató había notado le llorando silenciosamente y se acercó a él.

¿"SirRiki? ¿Le gustaría algo de beber?" Ella le dio una sonrisa reconfortante. "Tu amigo todo irá bien, él es fuerte. KATZE, fue él?"

Riki asintió tristemente, "Sí, él es un duro."

¿"Usted no ha comido desde su llegada, desea algo de comer? Debe mantener su fuerza."

Riki le dio una débil no sonrisa, "Gracias". Y, a continuación, susurrante, "um…senorita?"

"Selene. Mi nombre es Selene, Sir Riki. " Ella sonrió.

"Gracias Selene, pero por favor me Riki." Riki llegó de nuevo y le tocó la frente.

"Muy bien. ¿Tiene algún dolor? Aquí, déjame conseguir algo para eso. "

Ella volvió a su estación, dejando a Riki por un momento. Selene había estado observando a Riki desde que llegó por primera vez. Ella estaba fascinada con la mirada de Riki, como todos los demás al ver a su cabello oscuro y ojos. "Visón Señor mascotas Riki", pensó mientras regresaba con medicamentos para el dolor.

"Aquí Sir Riki, toma esto, que le ayudarán a relajarse un poco." Riki se ingiere la píldora, entonces la pregunta que él necesitaba y temida, la respuesta.

"¿Has oído algo acerca de Ia ... me refiero a mi Maestro, Señor Iason? Lo han encontrado? "Su voz era desesperada mientras miraba a Selene con esperanza y temor.

"No, lo siento, he oído ni una palabra, pero había muchos heridos, y un buen número fueron trasladados a otros centros médicos ..."

Los ojos de Riki estaban buscando. "Tal vez fue tomada en otro lugar, tal vez como Katze en la cirugía o algo así ... tal vez ..."

Selene, adivinando sus pensamientos, dijo. "Riki, estoy seguro de que está bien, hay tantas ... que es demasiado pronto para darse por vencido."

En ese momento, Riki escuchó una voz familiar eco en el pasillo. No podía creer lo que veía. Fue Odi! Riki dio un salto y comenzó a correr hacia él, entonces su mente comenzó a desmayarse y él empezó a caer. Odi dio un paso adelante, poniendo rápidamente a Riki en su caída.

"Tranquila Riki. Te tengo. "Odi lugar Riki y poco a poco le volvió a sentarse en su silla. Selene enfermera le trajo un poco de agua.

"Riki, bebe esto poco a poco. Usted debe tener cuidado, usted tiene un buen golpe en la cabeza ".

Riki estaba confundido, Odi se suponía que debía estar con Iason, por lo que se Iason? Miró a Odi, que había sido herido también. Su brazo estaba vendado y no en cortes y contusiones en la cara. Selene enfermera notó que su brazo había comenzado a sangrar de nuevo, probablemente de Riki le agarre bien al caer.

"Quiero cambiar el vendaje, sólo será un momento." Odi Selene dio un guiño al ir a recuperar un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

"Odi, ¿dónde está Iason? Él estaba con usted ¿no? "Riki estaba temblando. "Traté de buscarlo, nos separamos por un momento, el buque fue atacado y me encontré con Katze. Él está mal herido y se encontraba en la cirugía por mucho tiempo. "

Odi frunció el ceño. "Riki, no sé donde nadie es salvo por Daryl y Toma, que están en el tercer piso. Ahí es donde se llevaron todos los asistentes y sus mascotas. Iason era entre Ayuda y yo, después de la escotilla en frente de nosotros voló, y había una luz brillante. Empujé Iason abajo, pero fue retirado y golpeado por alguien con una fuerza tremenda. Estoy seguro de que se trataba de una clase C Bio-Droid. Fueron utilizados principalmente para misiones de comando de la Guardia de Elite, en los primeros días de la subida al poder de Júpiter.

"Ayuda y Iason fueron tomadas con tranquilizantes y llevado, pero que estaba bastante descuidado, el agujero que hizo provocó el escape de oxígeno para tirar de nosotros hacia las salidas. Si no fuera por los escudos de emergencia, habría sido arrastrado hacia el espacio. "

Riki visto como Odi recuerda haber sido golpeado por escombros en el viento y la pérdida de la conciencia. "Me desperté hace un rato. Yo estaba en un centro diferente al que se identificó como guardaespaldas de visón Señor y me trajeron aquí, con la esperanza de encontrar Iason ".

Riki sintió una opresión en el pecho. Así Iason fue tomada, su mayor temor se había llegado a ser, y ahora no sabía lo que iba a ser de él.


	2. Capitulo 2: Vacaciones Aristian

Capítulo 2: Vacaciones Aristian

_**Dos meses antes...**_

Iason se sentó en la biblioteca, absorto en una de sus revistas favoritas: _"El sabor de Aristia" _Tenía mucho tiempo que su última visita a la Isla del planeta en el borde del cuadrante. Le encantaba caminar los jardines de su propiedad ubicado en una de las islas cerca de la capital, en la _Isla de Dio_, que fue de lejos la isla más grande del planeta. Había una pureza que se sentía cada vez que respiraba el aire perfumado llenó con el aroma exótico de las flores y las especias de los numerosos mercados. El estilo de los jardines penthouse similares a los que en su isla estado, con sus numerosas fuentes y plantas exóticas.

Entre todos los planetas en su jurisdicción, del Acuerdo de Comercio, Aristia era su favorito. Él amó toda su elegancia y ricas tradiciones. Iason sintió que resonó con su cultura. Él estaba muy contento de que a la salida de Daryl de sus deberes como su asistente, fue capaz de obtener Tai, que había sido un Chef Aristian de la Familia Real.

Desde Iason amaba la cocina Aristian, Tai fue una excelente elección. Él resultó ser un chef excelente, que se ajustan bastante bien en calidad de miembro de su familia. Cuando la noticia de que la Conferencia de Comercio fue que se celebrará en Aristia este año, que había aprovechado la oportunidad para ir de vacaciones para un merecido descanso y relajación. Que le encantaría tener Riki a su propiedad en Aristia. Él le había prometido llevarlo algún día, y ahora parecía ser el momento perfecto.

Él se puso a buscar Riki, a sabiendas de que había ido a los jardines del ático a fumar un cigarrillo. Riki estaba en el balcón cuando Iason salió y lo abrazó por la espalda. Riki, al principio se sorprendió, pero rápidamente se tiró el cigarrillo y llegó tras de sí a la pierna de golpe de Iason.

"Riki, tengo algo que quiero discutir con usted," dijo Iason. "Ven conmigo."

Riki se volvió hacia Iason. "Lo siento mucho por la cosita telescopio."

Miró a Iason los ojos muy abiertos, miedo de que él estaba en la más castigo. Sabía que Iason estaba enojado en ese momento y lo castigó severamente.

Él había estado acosando a Iason por algún tiempo, queriendo Iason que le mostrara algunas constelaciones. Quería disfrutar del cielo de la noche un poco más y ver realmente los planetas que Iason a visitado en las conferencias de muchos sectores profesionales que asistieron. Que accidentalmente rompió el vidrio de visión, mientras que jugo con los gadgets y muchas palancas.

Iason estaba disgustado con la desobediencia de su mascota y le había encima de su rodilla con la pala. Iason estaba furioso con su mascota, pero sabía que él era parte de la culpa. Había estado muy ocupado con el trabajo, y había puesto fuera de las numerosas peticiones de Riki para aprender sobre el telescopio. Había sido sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que la curiosidad Riki tiene lo mejor de él.

"No Riki, no estoy enojado, aunque debe hacerse cargo de la rodilla de nuevo para recordarle de su desobediencia en la materia. Ese telescopio es el mejor en Amoi, sin embargo siguió adelante y se utiliza, lo partió, incluso, en contra de mi orden explícita de que no debías a tocar. "

Riki bajó la cabeza con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos, esperando que esto es otra larga conferencia aburrida sobre el tema de las reglas de ático.

"Tal vez vamos a visitar ese tema más adelante. No. Lo que quiero discutir es algo diferente todos juntos. "Iason giró sobre sus talones y entró en el ático en dirección a la biblioteca. Riki le siguieron, aliviada de que no iba a ser sancionado, pero curioso en cuanto a lo que Iason quería hablar con él.

Iason se sentó en su silla detrás de su escritorio y le palmeó la mano en su regazo. "Ven y siéntate en mi regazo, el amor." Riki, sintiendo un poco confundido por el comportamiento de Iason, obedientemente subió a su regazo y se sentó en silencio mientras esperaba a que Iason hablar.

"En una de varias semanas, voy a estar asistiendo a una conferencia sobre Comercio Aristia ..."

Riki interrumpido. "No es _otra_! Usted acaba de regresar de una conferencia. No me gusta cuando te has ido tanto tiempo, me siento tan aburrido de mierda."

Yo Iason levantó la mano, "No era Riki, lo que iba a decir _antes_de que interrumpe, que quería llevarte conmigo en este viaje."

Riki se animó a este anuncio, su expresión no tiene precio. Iason vio cómo los ojos de Riki se iluminó.

"Sí, he decidido ir de vacaciones allí para relajarse. Voy a tomar la casa con nosotros, ya que planea quedarse por algún tiempo. "

Riki estaba tan emocionado que se estremeció de alegría. "Nunca he estado fuera de Amoi! Caray, yo nunca he estado en cualquier lugar fuera de Midas o Tanagura!"

Iason, conmovido por la reacción de Riki, que se celebró a su mascota bien, acariciando su mejilla. "Riki, que quiero compartir mucho con tigo. Este viaje será mi regalo para ti como una señal de mi amor. Que has traído tanta alegría a mi vida. "Sonrió Iason y besó su mejilla.

Riki fue de repente tranquilo. Pensó que su vida había llegado a una parada completa cuando Iason lo arrebató de las calles de Midas. Todo lo que podía pensar era en su deseo de escapar de su existencia esclavizada y volver a su vida anterior. Pero con el tiempo llegaron a aceptar su destino como la mascota de Iason Mink, el Jefe del Sindicato, y uno de los más poderosos Blondies de Amoi.

Al ver el cambio de su mascota de expresión, Iason habló. "¿Qué pasa, mi amor? ¿Ocurre algo? "

Riki seguía en silencio, y luego después de unos momentos miró a los hermoso ojos de zafiro de Iason y habló.

"Iason, me preocupo mucho por ti, realmente estoy sin palabras. En toda mi vida que nunca habría soñado ir en el espacio, o para ir a un mundo que me has dijo que era _hermosa_."

Riki se volvió y se sentó a horcajadas Iason. Él se acercó y tomó la cara Iason en sus manos y Iason besó tiernamente en los labios. Él convenció suavemente sus labios abiertos con su lengua, y gimió como Iason respondió, regresando el beso con una pasión que traicionó a su amor por el joven. Puso sus brazos alrededor de Riki y tiró de él con fuerza contra sí mismo en un abrazo amoroso.

"¡Oh amor, que me gustan tanto." Susurró Iason.

Riki considerado Iason, el Élite Blondi que no le habría dado un segundo pensamiento hace unos años. Circunstancias que una fatídica noche de Midas, cuando la altura Señor había venido sobre el mestizo, había cambiado la vida de ambos. Aunque ahora, él no podía ver sin Iason en su vida, porque él era verdaderamente el Señor de su _corazón_.

Después de meses de planificación, Katze había conseguido por fin el coraje de acercarse a Iason sobre el tema de la restauración. Él quería más por el bien de _Daryl_ que la suya. Si alguien puede hacerlo, Iason podría, dadas las nuevas enmiendas al Código General que permite la restauración quirúrgica de los eunucos. El costo no era el problema, ya que Katze -aunque no rico- se de recursos, y se lo podía permitir a través de otros canales. Sin embargo, el _permiso_se requiere por decreto de Júpiter. Iason influencia podría obtener por él.

Sólo necesitaba para convencer a Iason. Así Katze se le acercó una noche. Iason estaba en la biblioteca de escuchar música clásica mientras disfruta de una taza de té cuando Toma llegó a la puerta.

"Disculpe señor, Katze ha llegado y quiere hablar con usted." Iason se sorprendió por esto.

"Katze?" ¿Qué podía querer a estas horas? Iason pensó para sí mismo.

"Sí, está bien."

Iason convertido la música fuera, preguntándose por qué Katze que estar en el ático desde el que había hablado con él ese mismo día.

"Disculpe Iason, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento? Tengo un asunto personal, me gustaría discutir con usted. "

Katze estaba nervioso, había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde ensayando esta conversación en su cabeza, y ahora se sentía como si su boca se secaba.

"Por supuesto, ¿qué es?"

Iason estaba intrigado. No había mucho que sacudió Katze, después de todo, lo hizo funcionar el mercado negro bajo tierra, y que era una verdadera hazaña. Era obvio por la cara de Katze de que algo estaba pesando fuertemente en su mente.

"Bueno, en realidad se trata de Daryl. Con toda honestidad, nunca muy aceptado su modificación física como un eunuco, ya que esto se hizo contra su voluntad a una edad muy joven."

Katze puso sus manos sobre las rodillas, con nerviosismo a roce.

"Sus heridas van más allá de lo físico, lo que ha pasado mucho. Me preocupo profundamente por él, y yo quería darle algo para traer algo de alegría a su vida. "

Iason se sentó con una expresión de sorpresa, un hecho poco habitual para él. Se esperaba una mala noticia de algún tipo en relación con el mercado negro o de otro tipo tales preocupaciones. Empezó a sonreír, no una gran sonrisa, pero una sonrisa de _complicidad_. Que transmite una comprensión de su situación.

"¿Así que quieres Daryl someterse a la restauración? ¿Es eso? "

Katze no sabía cómo interpretar la sonrisa Iason. Estaba enojado? Le molesta? ¿Qué? Él no podía leer.

"Sí, desde que ya no es un asistente, que tenía la esperanza de que con su influencia, se le podía ayudar con el proceso de solicitud, ya que este procedimiento requiere la aprobación de Júpiter." Katze comenzó a sudar. Todo esto ha hecho mella en él.

Iason podía ver que se trataba de un tema difícil para el hombre que trabaja todos los días con una multitud de responsabilidades en su nombre. Dura exterior exterior Katze se debilitó por su amor por Daryl, algo Iason también tenía experiencia con la hora de Riki. Estudió Katze como el pobre hombre se frotó las rodillas nerviosamente.

"¿Te importaría que me acompañen a tomar una copa Katze?" Iason se levantó y caminó hacia la barra.

"Sí Iason, gracias, pero déjame que para usted." Saltó Katze y rápidamente hizo para el bar.

"Muy bien, conmigo junto a la chimenea."

Iason salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió hacia su silla junto a la chimenea. Miró por encima como Katze nervioso vertió un poco de vino para Iason, y el brandy por sí mismo. Katze se reunió con él junto a la chimenea entrega Iason su vino mientras estaba sentado en una silla frente a él con nerviosismo la espera de Iason para hablar.

"Por favor, continúe Katze". Iason tomó un sorbo de vino, continuó sus estudios de Katze.

"Usted ve Iason, mientras que yo he ajustado a mi apariencia física, nunca Daryl hizo. Y a pesar de mi amor por él, siempre hay una tristeza subyacente que sufre. Quiero que sea feliz. Sé que esto significa mucho para él. "

Iason escuchado Katze mientras hablaba de su preocupación, preguntándose cómo _se_sentiría si sus papeles se invirtieron. Él no tenía necesidad de reflexionar mucho sobre este punto, pensando que probablemente querría terminar con su vida si el sexo fue consumado dada su afición a los placeres sexuales.

Por fin se hizo Katze. Había derramado su corazón en esa conversación, sentirse expuesto y vulnerable, mientras que Iason escuchó en silencio, su expresión no da ninguna indicación sobre lo que estaba pensando.

"Katze, francamente me sorprende que me enfoque en este tema ..."

Katze sintió como si su corazón se había detenido. Iba a negar? ¿Cómo tomar esta Daryl? Katze bajó los ojos antes de hablar.

"Me disculpo Iason pero ..."

Iason interrumpido mientras suavemente levantó la mano y dijo: "No. Voy a ser franco con usted. Lo que quise decir es que estoy _halagado_ de que me involucran en un tema tan íntimo. Nunca realmente me preocupa la vida de mis empleados, sin embargo, y Daryl se han convertido en algo _más_que los empleados en mis ojos. "

Iason coloca el vino en la mesa junto a él mientras él seguía.

"Para amar a alguien y no ser capaz de devolver la misma sería, en _mi_opinión, estúpido."

Iason pensaba en su amor por Riki, cómo corría el riesgo de la censura de Júpiter y de la crítica por sus pares en su decisión de tomar a Riki como mascota, que le hacen a su propio mandato, a pesar de Júpiter. Él también pensó en Raoúl y Yui. Raoúl, siendo el pervertido sexual que fue, realmente no podía disfrutar del sexo con Yui, si Yui no podía compartir los mismos placeres. Sin embargo, debido a esto, Raoúl arriesgaron todo para que Yui restaurado.

"Así que Katze, que son para convertirse en un tonto?"

Katze desvió la mirada, mirando a las llamas, ya que parpadeaba con serenidad en la chimenea. Con una mirada perdida en sus ojos, hablaba como él se volvió hacia la mirada de Iason una vez más.

"Para Daryl, que se han convertido en el tonto." Su voz no era más que un susurro.

Iason sostuvo la mirada. "Sí, yo creo que usted tiene. Así que he tomado una decisión ". Iason una pausa, como Katze contuvo el aliento. "Voy a aprobar su solicitud, aunque veo un _problema_con la restauración de Daryl".

Katze palideció. "El problema ...?"

"He observado Daryl desde hace muchos años, y han llegado a conocer su naturaleza humilde silencio. Nunca sería capaz de vivir con la _culpa_ de ser sanado, mientras que, a su amante, siendo un eunuco. Así que tendré que _ambos_restaurados. Consideramos que es un regalo para sus muchos años de fiel servicio. Me pondré en contacto Señor Quiahtenon mientras las aplicaciones están siendo procesados. Yo confiaría en ningún otro médico, pero él, como ya está restaurado Yui, para el deleite de Raoúl."

Iason sonrió mientras Katze parecía a punto de desmayarse, tomado completamente por sorpresa. Estuvo a punto de caer su brandy. Él no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Se levantó como si fuera a saltar sobre Iason, o, posiblemente, caer de rodillas y besar sus pies. Pero luego se contuvo y bajó la cabeza. Su voz temblaba al hablar.

"Iason, no sé qué decir. Estoy muy agradecido y en deuda con ustedes ... Esto significa mucho para Daryl ... para _ambos_. "Katze ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras luchaba por contener su alegría.

"Sin embargo ..."

Iason no era a través de, como su voz ahora baja a un tono serio: "Esto viene con _una_ condición. Te advierto una vez Katze, que si se cruza la línea con Riki nunca más, yo _personalmente_le hará un eunuco de forma permanente. ¿Tenemos un acuerdo? "

Katze tragó saliva, al recordar su encuentro casi fatal un poco más de dos años atrás cuando, Riki y Daryl había un trío. El hecho de que él y Daryl eran eunucos no hizo ninguna diferencia en el tiempo.

"Le doy mi palabra, Iason." Katze inclinó la cabeza una vez más, y la mantuvo allí por un momento. "Gracias, Iason".

Katze dejado el ático y se dirigió a toda velocidad a su apartamento, la búsqueda de Daryl tarareando en la ducha. Se desnudó y entró, sorprendiendo a Daryl que había enjabonado sólo su cuerpo.

"Hola amor, la mente que me siente?"

Daryl se volvió, como Katze se inclinó y saludó a Daryl, con un beso apasionado, por lo que Daryl débil en las rodillas.

"Oye a ti mismo, ¿dónde has estado? Has estado fuera tanto tiempo... es que me gusto el _brandy_?"

Katze sonrió. "Sí, tenía una copa con Iason".

Daryl fruncir el ceño. "Ah, sí? ¿Por qué para?" Se siento un poco celoso, él miró hacia otro lado. Katze sostuvo su barbilla con la mano.

"No es lo que usted piensa. Me acerqué a él acerca de lo que hablamos. "Katze sonrió como Daryl ojos se iluminaron como platos.

"Usted quiere decir ... ... se le preguntó? ¿Qué te dijo? "Fue Daryl tan entusiasmado que no se molestó en aclarar el jabón a sí mismo. "¿Y bien?"

Katze estaba disfrutando de la reacción de Daryl. "Él dijo que sí." Entonces. "Me dijo que nos iba a ayudar a _ambos_ se restauró."

Daryl se quedó sin habla. Nunca soñando el día nunca llegaría.

"Iason dijo que iba a hablar con Heiku y programar a los dos juntos." Daryl miró Katze. "Lo que es una cuestión Daryl? Te comieron la lengua?"

Daryl se convirtió en silencio. "Estamos los _dos_ para ser restaurado? H-¿Cómo es posible, es decir, quería _algo_a cambio ...? "

Katze le dio una palmada en este culo desnudo. "¿Qué quieres decir con _eso_? Se le pregunta si Iason quería follar conmigo? "Se encogió Daryl en la ira que ahora cubría el rostro de Katze.

"Lo siento, no quise decir nada con eso, yo ... me siento tan celoso porque eres tan guapo".

Katze luego se relajó el rostro, sabiendo que esto era sólo el tipo de daño que quería deshacer cuando Daryl fue restaurado, el razonamiento de que la autoestima de Daryl temas mejoraría una vez que se entera.

"Daryl, no estoy enojado, pero usted todavía duda de mi amor? Tú eres mi único amor. No habrá nadie en mi vida. Usted sabe que han cuidado de que mucho antes de que se convirtieron en amantes. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, y ahora vivimos juntos y se aman. Una vez que usted y yo estamos restaurado, será como si se nos ha dado la oportunidad-como el segundo nacer de nuevo. "

Daryl cerró los ojos, sensación de absurdo que los celos, sabiendo que era su inseguridad que le hizo sentir como él lo hizo. Aunque en su propia defensa, Katze era terriblemente hermoso. Su reputación llamado la atención en todo lo que hizo, como el líder del Mercado Negro de metro. Él fue en gran medida un exitoso hombre de negocios de Iason, y lo que preocupaba a la mayoría de los Daryl era el aire de sensualidad que poseía. El hecho de que Katze era un eunuco no afectó a sus impresionantes habilidades como amante. Para un eunuco, que fue bastante asombroso, pero una vez _restaurado_, Daryl sabía Katze sería irresistible.

"Lo siento". Daryl volvió su rostro hacia el chorro de la ducha, fingiendo para enjuagar el jabón de sí mismo, no querer Katze ver que era, de hecho llorar. Katze no se dejó engañar. Abrazó a Daryl desde atrás, sosteniéndolo apretado. Daryl estaba temblando, avergonzado y disgustado consigo mismo.

"Cariño ..." Katze calmó. "¿Sabes lo _feliz_que será? No habrá más aparatos y juguetes sexuales, a menos que recurren a ellas, por supuesto ... "Katze deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, frotando suavemente los espacios vacíos entre las caderas de Daryl cuando mordió en el cuello. Llegó entre sus piernas y su perineo bromas, y luego metió un dedo lentamente, empujando dentro y fuera.

"Esto va a ser un sueño hecho realidad para usted y para mí. Mm ... no puedo esperar para que se retuerce debajo de mí. Para tomar su polla en mi mano y acariciarlo a la vida, sensación de que el pulso a medida que entran en mi boca ... oh ... Daryl."

Katze costaba respirar como él mismo se presiona contra la espalda de Daryl.

"Oh Katze ... no puedo esperar! Quiero sentir dentro de mí, quiero ser capaz de mierda! "

"Espera Daryl."

Katze alcanzado por encima de la ducha donde se guardaba un juguete sexual en _particular_. Katze manos le temblaban cuando sacó un artilugio con forma de falo con las correas de la cadera y un estimulador, especialmente para los eunucos, que incluye dos dispositivos estimulador de los dos llevaba sobre sus sienes.

Katze frotó el juguete sexual entre las mejillas culo de Daryl, bromeando con su entrada. Daryl llegó por detrás y tiró Katze en su contra, lo que obliga a penetrar en él Katze.

"Siente esta Daryl? En un corto tiempo, voy a estar haciendo esto con mi propia polla dentro de ti ... "Katze comenzó a presionar. "Y yo te voy a joder cada vez que puedo." Respirar Katze se incrementó cuando se bombea Daryl desde atrás.

"Katze, que se siente tan bien!"

Katze presiona un botón en el juguete sexual lo que vibre dentro de Daryl, que gemía y gruñía con cada embestida. A diferencia de los dispositivos G-ondas, Katze había descubierto un nuevo dispositivo que funcionaba con estimuladores del templo que, cuando se usa tanto por los eunucos, emite una onda de endorfinas-texto en el centro de placer del cerebro cuando ambas partes llegaron a un cierto nivel de excitación sexual. Este engañar a los sentidos que uno había experimentado un orgasmo.

"Katze ... uf ... esto va a ser ... celestial."

Daryl alcanzado el nivel de excitación igual a Katze, de inmediato provocando la liberación de los estimulantes, y que llegó a su clímax en ambos. Ellos permanecieron unidas, mientras que las últimas oleadas se apoderó de ellos. Katze sacó, de retirar el dispositivo, como se abrazó Daryl.

"Daryl, quiero hacerte feliz. Usted es todo lo que quiero, y no te _atreves_ por un segundo creo que nunca te dejará. Te amo, tú lo _sabes_. ¿Quiere decir todo para mí. Voy a conducir ese punto a través de usted con cada onza de mi ser."

Daryl besó dulcemente Katze. "Lo siento Katze, sólo soy tan estúpido. Por supuesto que sé que me quieres. "

"Hey, no tiene ningún tal conversación". Katze juguetonamente puso un dedo en los labios de Daryl.

Se secó y se vistió. Habían sido invitados a cenar en el ático.

"¿Qué crees que es la ocasión para invitar a este Katze", preguntó Daryl silencio mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Katze se encogió de hombros. "Iason mencionó algo acerca de un próximo Convenio sobre el Comercio y deseaba discutir algunos de los detalles, así que realmente no lo sé."

Después de varias semanas y los últimos preparativos para el viaje fue casi total, sin embargo, aún queda mucho por hacer. No era todos los días que el jefe del sindicato se fue al extranjero para cualquier cantidad de tiempo, y mucho menos en vacaciones. No hubo problemas de seguridad sin fin que pondría a prueba las habilidades de Odi y Ayuda, que sabía nunca fue fácil viajar con Blondie líder de Amoi. El mantenimiento de planes para una invasión secreta superior, por lo menos desde el punto de vista de guardaespaldas, fue un paseo por el parque frente a la tarea en cuestión. Ayuda había requerido que sus horas de seguridad detalle larga cola a lo largo de varios días de entrenamiento con armas láser, defensa personal y combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Finalmente, la noche antes de la salida, Odi, y Ayuda recorrió el muelle espacio en Amoi y la estación espacial en órbita. Habían pasado varios días delineando la ruta de Iason y su comitiva a tomar, teniendo en cuenta los numerosos intentos de la vida Iason en el pasado. Se dirigieron de nuevo al ático para informar a Iason.

Toma estaba correteando por el ático hacer la preparación final para la salida de la mañana. Había viajado mucho con su antiguo maestro, pero nunca a Aristia. Estaba tan emocionado, que se oía tararear en todo el ático en un primer momento. Luego, cuando el día se acercaba, sus nervios se convirtió en un poco agotado. Conseguir todo el equipaje lleno y con el fin fue tan abrumadora, por lo que pidió permiso a Iason de tener servicio de limpieza le ayudará con esta tarea. Iason había, en un primer momento, se negó, pensando que sería mejor mantener a su salida como de bajo perfil posible.

Entonces se le ocurrió que Riki puede sentirse solo durante el tiempo que iba a asistir a la Conferencia de Comercio, en su lugar, decidió Daryl y Katze se uniría a ellos en vacaciones. Daryl sería de gran ayuda a la Toma y Tai, mientras Katze podría acompañar a Riki, así como doble y un guardaespaldas.

Por supuesto, Júpiter requiere Iason tener un servicio de seguridad general, tanto en el puerto espacial de Amoi y en su puerto de destino, sino que Iason no sentía que era necesario. Iason quería viajar en un vuelo fletado, que prefieren la intimidad de su personal y la seguridad privada.

Júpiter le negó su petición, pero, sin embargo disminuir la cantidad de su entorno a 50, por debajo de su asignación original de 100. No sería de 25 guardias de élite, y 25 en Clase A Bio-Droids unirse a él en esta excursión. Aristia proporcionaría un destacamento de seguridad y al mismo tiempo Iason se encontraba de vacaciones. Iason no estaba contento con eso. Después de todo, quería disfrutar de sus vacaciones privadas sin sentir los ojos de Júpiter en él en todo momento.

Katze y Daryl fueron haciendo un inventario en la parte baja del sótano de Iason. No había mucho que hacer y disfrutaron de la compañía del otro. A pesar de que había acompañado a su Maestro en muchos viajes fuera del mundo, que estaban muy entusiasmados con este viaje en particular, ya que ni uno había viajado alguna vez a Aristia.

"Aquí el amor, deja que te ayude con eso." Katze alcanzado sobre la cabeza de Daryl para acabar con un caso importado de Aristian Emperador Rojo, el vino favorito de Iason. Que iban a ser en los viajes espaciales desde hace algún tiempo, y el amor Iason de vino requiere que tomar sus propias por razones de seguridad. No quería correr el riesgo de un segundo intento de asesinato por envenenamiento.

"Estoy bien Katze, lo he hecho cientos de veces, y yo no soy un inválido!" Protestó Daryl.

"No, usted no es el amor. Pero si usted toma un paso más hacia atrás, usted viaje en la caja detrás de usted y la caída en el culo. "

Daryl se congeló como Katze coloca los brazos contra la espalda, evitando una catástrofe de tipo. Es decir, la desaparición prematura de una docena de botellas de vino muy caro, y un posible daño a su amante.

"Gracias Katze. Mi mente es un poco un lío ahora mismo. Estoy tan emocionada y asustada al mismo tiempo, ¿sabes? Han pasado tantas cosas desde que dejé mi puesto como asistente de Iason. "

Katze colocó la caja en el suelo y se sentó en la escalera de mano. Daryl escanear el vino con el detector molecular para detectar el veneno.

"Ven aquí cariño." Katze tendió la mano, y Daryl se acercó a él después de ajustar por el escáner, a caballo entre él.

"Así que, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Se ha sentido que pase nada? "

Daryl se sonrojó como Katze puso una mano sobre su entrepierna, acariciando suavemente el bulbo nuevo.

"Es demasiado pronto para decirlo todavía." Daryl sonrió, dándole un dulce beso Katze.

"¿Y tú? ¿Se ha sentido nada? "

Katze miró a los ojos de su amante. "Sólo un tirón aquí y allá, pero bueno, es bueno sentirse siquiera eso." Sonrió.

Daryl sintió una punzada de celos que sentía que aún Katze mucho, teniendo en cuenta que fue restaurado _antes_de Katze. Pero él la empujó hasta el fondo de su mente. Pronto serían capaces de amarnos unos a otros en formas que sólo soñaba, aumentando su vida sexual a un nuevo nivel.

El ático fue un frenesí de actividad, como los preparativos finales en el que ser completado, y todos estaban deseando que llegue el viaje.

"¿Puedes creer que vamos a Aristia?" Preguntó Askel como Freyn jugado con uno de la apariencia de la Bio-Droid. Androides mecánicos de Júpiter fueron parte de la seguridad Iason, y los dos guardaespaldas no podía dejar de admirarlos.

"Usted sabe, usted va a tener el culo en problemas si sigues jugando con ellos." Askel le daba un aspecto señalado, agitando un dedo en Freyn.

"Sí, si me pillan". Rió.

Justo en ese momento, Odi y Ayuda de regresar de su última gira de la estación, y se topó con su estupidez. Odi hizo acto de presencia por golpear a los dos detrás de la cabeza.

"Ahora no van joder cuando hay serios problemas de seguridad. No podemos tener de pie a cabo o llamar la atención. ¿Hace falta recordar tanto el hecho de que todos nos hemos perdido nuestra posición como guardaespaldas, si Iason no había escuchado a Riki y salvó el culo lo siento? "

Askel Freyn y ambos se sentían sus rostros al ras en el regaño de Odi. Los guardaespaldas gemelos no estaban muy orgullosos de todo el episodio, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que se preocupaban por sus cargos.

"Lo siento jefe," murmuró ambos.

Ayuda susurró a Odi, ya que siguió caminando hacia el ático, sin perder un paso. Los dos hombres miraron al final del pasillo para ver la larga fila de guardias de pie a la lista.

"¿No crees que vamos a atraer la atención de _todos modos_? Quiero decir, mira a todo esto. " Dijo Ayuda, barriendo su brazo alrededor para indicar a los guardias y el bullicio en todo el ático. "Yo hubiera preferido tomar Iason en secreto como lo habíamos _planeado_. Actualmente hay 50 guardias, además de la casa Mink todo viajando con nosotros." Odi frunció el ceño como Ayuda habló. "Esto va a ser un circo."

De pie en la puerta del ático, y Askel Freyn también estaban tratando de arreglar las cosas con respecto al Bio-Droids. "Bueno, si hacemos unos cuantos de ellos se ven normales, y no como un harén conjunto, es posible que no se detectan alrededor de Iason y Riki." Askel caminaba por un Bio-Droid, "No pueden tener 50 hombres hermosos en todo su alrededor el reloj."

"Y si deja de jugar con ellos _Askel_, no puede ser que consiga masticar todo el tiempo!" Freyn susurró, como él empujó a su hermano en el pecho. Continuaron a susurrar sus preocupaciones, cuando vieron a Iason saliendo de la biblioteca para verificar todos los preparativos. Los gemelos volvieron a su puesto de trabajo fuera de la puerta del ático.

"Ah, Odi, Ayuda, al igual que las dos personas que necesitaba ver."

Iason se dirigió a la gran sala con Odi y Ayuda a la zaga y se sentó en su silla junto a la chimenea, una copa de vino en la mano.

"¿Son todos ultimar los preparativos?"

"Sí, señor, los Bio-Droides están en su lugar, y viajes de final de ambos muelles se completaron sólo sin discrepancias, sin embargo ..."

Odi se puso serio. "¿Puedo hablar con libertad, señor?"

Iason colocó su vaso de vino abajo, con gracia y puso sus manos enguantadas en su regazo.

"Habla."

"El viaje a Aristia tiene algunos problemas de seguridad que aún me preocupa."

"Ah, sí? ¿Y qué temas le preocupan? "

"Señor, por su parte, los puertos son muy transitadas, y no hay forma de garantizar su seguridad. Tenemos hombres colocados a lo largo de los dos puertos, sin embargo, habrá un número de pasajeros civiles, por no hablar de una vez en el espacio, habrá muchas oportunidades de ser abordado por civiles _desconocidos_. Esto hace que ciertas variables cuestionables que no puede tener cien por ciento de cobertura para, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la IOS, el equipo de seguridad, y el número de pasajeros."

Ayuda, que desde el principio se opuso viaje a través del crucero de lujo, ahora habló. "Señor, no te reconsiderar nuestros planes originales de una carta privada? Sigue siendo una opción. El barco sería sólo nuestra, con la seguridad durante todo el día. Como es que va a viajar con los comerciantes, los civiles y una multitud de pasajeros desconocidos. El riesgo sería muy alto para su seguridad. Yo podría haber fletado un buque de pasaje de inmediato si se le da la palabra. "

Iason se quedó callado por un momento. Él era consciente de la pesadilla logística que ello planteaba Odi y Ayuda.

"Hablé con Júpiter en esta materia, y era su opinión de que el comercio se verían afectados si parecía que no confiaba en los dignatarios que asistieron con mi seguridad. No, Júpiter estaba claro que mi asistencia era obligatoria, como muestra de buena voluntad en el cuadrante, y que la creación de redes con los Delegados al viajar sería fortalecer las negociaciones. "

En Iason privado recordó la conversación con Júpiter. Palabra de Blondies líder Amoi está siendo reprendido y azotado públicamente tenía tanto un positivo y un efecto negativo en el comercio. Júpiter quería mostrar todas Amoi que todavía tenía confianza en Iason como Jefe del Sindicato lanzándolo de nuevo en la arena pública. Más importante aún, que quería probar la lealtad de Iason cuando se enfrenta al escrutinio de sus pares en el Convenio sobre el comercio. Iason sería a su vez en ella, cuando se asocian con los que puede tener su rebelión como una oportunidad para minar su autoridad para gobernar? No. Iason conocía este viaje sería colocándolo en una posición incómoda y sin garantía.

"Por lo tanto," Iason continuó, "vamos a tener que hacer todo lo posible con lo que hemos sido asignados. En todo momento, que cuatro serán responsables de la seguridad tanto de mí mismo y Riki, ya que siempre existe el riesgo de Riki que se están adoptando o perjudicados con el fin de llegar a _mí_. Katze estará con él cuando estoy lejos en la conferencia, y también quiero que ustedes dos en la finca, en todo momento. Yo nunca he confiado en Bio-Droid guardias, independientemente de su clasificación. No pensar en forma independiente como los hombres, sólo piensan en lo que se ha programado en su memoria virtual. "

Ayuda miró Iason mientras hablaba, esperando una explicación más larga de su conversación con Júpiter. Sin embargo, saber cómo su reputación había sido empañada por los acontecimientos pasados, lo dejó ir.

Odi dejó escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad. "Sí, señor. ¿Hay algo más? "

"Eso es todo por ahora." Iason los despidió con un gesto de su mano.

Odi quería hablar con Katze acerca de estos nuevos cambios, deseosos de concluir los detalles de seguridad al final del día.

"Yo voy a buscar Katze, reunirse conmigo en mi cuarto en una hora."

Ayuda asintió con la cabeza, y se dirigió a su habitación a revisar la salida de mañana en el privado. Pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo, se acordó de que quería ver en Toma. Ayuda notado Toma nivel de estrés aumentando a medida que el día se acercaba, y decidió buscar a su amante antes de ir a su habitación. Toma encontró en la cocina bebiendo un poco de té mientras va por encima de su propia lista de cosas que hacer. Ayuda vino por detrás y le dio un beso suavemente en el cuello, Toma sorprendente. Ayuda llamó la taza antes de llegar al mostrador.

"¡Oh! Ayuda, no debe hacer eso, yo casi arruinó esta copa hermosa. "Sonrió Toma como se dio vuelta y le besó suavemente Ayuda.

"Veo que finalmente están tomando un descanso. Parece que hay un montón de equipaje cada vez mayor por los minutos en el vestíbulo. "Ayuda se burlaban de él.

"Sí, de hecho creo que he todo casi lleno, salvo la plata." Sonrió Toma. Los dos amantes de disfrutar la compañía del otro, ya que las tareas fueron revisadas, y las sonrisas suaves se intercambiaron. Pero no fueron los únicos que tienen la creciente preocupación sobre el Holiday planeado.

Iason sáb melancólico.

La preocupación por la seguridad de Riki estaba en la cima de su lista. Tal vez no fue una buena idea tomar Riki fuera del mundo de Aristia. La idea de su vida en peligro hizo doler el corazón de Iason. En aquellas ocasiones en que él y Riki se habían separado, no podía descansar de las preocupaciones, y sintió una pesadez sofocante en el pecho.

Pero Riki había sido tan feliz con la noticia. Iason nunca lo había visto de esta manera, y para los días que prácticamente ronroneaba como un gatito en el regazo de Iason. Ni una sola vez Iason necesarios para llevarlo por encima de su rodilla. Además de la relación sexual había sido exquisito. Supuso que Riki no quiso arriesgarse a no ser tomadas en vacaciones.

Este pensamiento hizo su movimiento de gallos, y vienen a la vida. Ahora que lo pienso de ella, que no había visto Riki toda la noche. Iason se levantó y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia los jardines. Sin embargo, no encontró Riki allí, o su habitación. Volviendo a la gran sala, se acercó a Toma y Daryl, que se transporte el equipaje a la entrada.

"¿Toma, has visto a Riki?"

Toma, que se centró en los asuntos en cuestión, sorprendido cuando se le habla.

"¿Señor?"

¿Has visto a Riki?"

"Oh, sí señor, por supuesto. Fue en el Observatorio de esta tarde. "Hizo una pausa por un momento. "La cena será en aproximadamente una hora Sir."

Iason le hizo un gesto y se dirigió hacia el Observatorio.

Iason subió la escalera de caracol que lleva hasta el Observatorio, de inmediato siente la brisa fresca que llenaban la sala. Hubo Riki, mirando a través de la lente de cristal y tratar de no jugar con los botones y palancas. Iason le observaba en silencio por un momento, y luego oyó suspirar Riki tan dulcemente.

"Ahora veo que su castigo antes no era lo suficientemente grave, si eres lo suficientemente seguras como para regresar a la escena del crimen, y el tacto que el telescopio. ¿No te dije que sería castigado si desobedecía mis órdenes explícitas respecto precisamente eso? ¿Eh? "

Riki le devolvió la Iason como un niño atrapado en el cajón de juego privado de su padre.

"No me mueve nada, en serio! Yo estaba mirando las estrellas. Nunca soñé que me vaya allí ... en el espacio. "

Expresión inocente Riki tuvo un efecto calmante sobre Iason que dio a su mascota un a través de su trasero lo que Riki grito de protesta. "Ustedes son debidamente sancionados." Sonrió Iason, y luego hizo algunos ajustes en el telescopio y dio un paso atrás.

"Eche un vistazo ahora."

Riki no podía creer lo que veía. "Esa cosita azul es Aristia? Es tan hermoso. ¿Qué se siente allí? Quiero decir, sé que usted tiene una finca hay. "

Iason estaba de pie cerca de los paneles de vidrio abierto mirando el horizonte, como el atardecer se estaba asentando y las estrellas comenzaban a brillar.

"Sí, los océanos Aristia son el azul más profundo, hay muchas islas cerca de la capital. Es como un sueño hecho realidad. La gente es amable por naturaleza, y la comida es divina."

Riki escuchado Iason como si la audición de un cuento antes de dormir, hipnotizado por lejos Iason un vistazo al describir todas las cosas Aristian.

A continuación, Iason se volvió a Riki. "Ven mi amor, te quiero."

Riki le sonrió, dándole un aspecto sensual Iason gota-muerto. Cuando se acercaba a Iason, tomó un puñado de su pelo largo y fragante hermoso y respiró profundo. Y él puso su otro brazo la cintura de su maestría y audacia, con hambre, llevó a su boca, obligando a Iason a abrir la boca y devolver el beso. No pasó mucho tiempo para que funcione, nunca llegó a la habitación principal.

Iason Riki empujó contra la pared que controla la ventanas de vidrio y se presiona los códigos de acceso para cerrarlas. Riki fue suavemente mordiendo el labio inferior Iason, y podía sentir la erección Iason cuando él presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Riki se agachó para Iason carrera a través de su traje bien ajustado. Luego puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y comenzó a tirar de la cremallera de sus hombros. La besó en el pecho de Iason, mordisqueando suavemente sus pezones.

"Usted es tan jodidamente sexy, Iason." Iason amaba esos juegos agresivos con su mascota.

Llegó detrás de Riki y apretó el culo sugestivamente, como él gimió en su boca. Riki había preparado el diván antes, viendo cómo Iason ocupado había sido todo el día. Había tenido la esperanza de atraer a Iason para un masaje sensual, y algo de sexo caliente.

"Sus músculos están tan tensos. Te voy a dar un masaje, te sentirás mejor," Susurró Riki.

"Eso estaría bien, sin embargo, no creo que el masaje es todo lo que necesito ahora mismo." Iason se agachó y levantó la barbilla para arriba para un beso. "Mm, te quiero, mi amor."

La quietud del observatorio fue un agudo contraste con la tormenta que se avecina entre Iason y Riki. Era como si el mundo desapareció, y sólo existían. Fue perfecto.

Riki pene se endureció; le resultaba difícil de romper con el beso.

"Aquí ... um ... estaba boca abajo sobre la cama." Riki pulsa el botón en el diván, que ahora bajó el diván para que adecuadamente podría dar Iason su masaje.

Como Riki se desnudó él tomó en el cuerpo hermoso de Iason. No podía dejar de mirar a Iason forma perfecta. Miró a sus largas piernas flexionando mientras se quitaba ajustado traje. Como Iason mueve hacia abajo, la combinación de su pene en su estado excitado, la hermosa forma de volver Iason como lo llevó a su estrecha cintura y su culo perfectamente esculpido, hizo Riki débil en las rodillas con las expectativas.

Cogió la botella de aceite de masaje que había almacenado en un compartimiento en el diván. Luego se mudó a largo cabello hermoso es Iason hacia un hombro y vertió un poco de loción de calentamiento sobre los hombros de Iason. Poco a poco comenzó a borrar toda la tensión del día. Riki queridos piel impecable Iason, por lo que bajo su suave tacto. Fue esta suave toque de Riki que dio Iason la piel de gallina, pero fue el cálido aliento de Riki en la espalda que se sentía más.

Iason cerró los ojos y gimió suavemente, flotando en su mente. Él nos encantó la atención de Riki a cada músculo como su mascota continúa por la espalda a pesar de su polla tenía otros planes. Él disfrutó la seducción suave de Riki, y no se atrevería a impedir la bondad de su mascota.

Como Riki se trasladó a sus glúteos, Iason notó que la respiración de Riki había cambiado. Él no tenía necesidad de ver su erección saber Riki se despertó por igual. Iason, de repente e inesperadamente, se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda, sorprendiendo a Riki, que se vierte más crema en la mano.

"Tengo una llaga _aquí._" Habló Iason sensualmente al tiempo que señalaba a su cuello. Riki subió y comenzó a masajear su cuello.

Iason luego apuntó a su pecho. "También en este caso."

Riki apenas fue capaz de centrarse en este "punto de dolor", con latidos gran erección Iason que está delante de sus ojos, pero mantuvo la compostura.

A continuación, Iason señaló a los labios. "Quiero tus labios _aquí_."

Riki tragó saliva, disfrutando de este juego. Colocó la botella de aceite de abajo, luego se quedó junto a Iason y comenzó a besarlo de una manera tan erótica que Iason se acercó y lo mantuvo allí, disfrutando el beso.

Riki tocó la mejilla de Iason como le susurró. "Parece que necesita mi masaje _especial_de todo el cuerpo", dijo en broma, arqueando las cejas.

Iason amaba masajes de Riki, especiales o no, y respiraba muy difícil por el tiempo Riki se separó.

Cogió la botella de aceite, vierte una cantidad generosa en sus manos, la frotó por todo el cuerpo. A continuación se dirigió a Iason y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, suavemente, tiernamente, mientras rodaba en la parte superior de Iason y empezó a frotar su cuerpo contra el de su Maestro. Él se frotó las manos sensualmente todo Iason, acariciando su piel con aceite. Llegar a las manos Iason, él frota suavemente sus manos sobre él, entrelazando sus dedos.

Iason se despertó por lo que se sentía como tomar Riki, mover de un tirón sobre él por un puto duro. Pero como Riki empezó a frotar sus caderas y moler su polla en su contra, decidió permitir que esta seducción duramente ganada como el agresor. Ceder a los deseos de Riki, Iason entreabrió los labios. Dejó escapar un gemido silencioso, queriendo mucho a ser tomado por Riki, amado y abrazado por él.

-Le susurró, "Riki, me encanta ... soy tuyo".

Riki se detuvo y miró a Iason, no creer en las palabras que acababa de salir de la boca de Iason.

"¿Quiere decir eso?", Susurró, mirando los hermosos ojos azules de Iason para confirmar sus palabras.

"Sí, el amor, llévame."

Riki se movió lentamente hacia abajo entre las piernas de Iason, tomando su polla en la mano y acariciando suavemente. Con ternura lamió la cabeza, el sabor de su sexo, y poco a poco se Iason en su boca.

Iason jadeó y gimió, como subir y bajar sus caderas, empujando suavemente hasta cumplir con los labios de Riki.

Riki seguía acariciando su abdomen, rastrillar las uñas suavemente sobre el pecho, como Iason puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Riki, pasando los dedos por el pelo sedoso. Riki presionado piernas Iason de hasta el pecho y se inclinó para tomarle el pelo con lame suave y besos a lo largo de su polla hinchada.

"No puedo creer lo jodido que está caliente, tan perfecto, sexy como el infierno." Voz de Riki estaba lleno de lujuria por la hermosa rubia, que estaba completamente expuesto ante sus ojos. "Eres muy listo para mí ..." Riki inserta un dedo, luego otro, y comenzó a presionar suavemente dentro y fuera como Iason se mordió el labio.

"Oh, Riki..."

Riki se quitó los dedos dentro de su amante, y se apretó hasta la entrada de Iason, lentamente le entran, y tirando contra sus piernas para entrar en lo más profundo posible.

"Ooo, usted es tan cálido y _apretado_..." La voz de Riki era baja y seductora. "Me encanta cómo te sientes por dentro. Mm, lo que quiero hacer esto para siempre ... "

Riki sacó casi por completo, luego empuje de nuevo in Iason estaba fuera de sí con el placer. Estaba disfrutando la seducción de Riki, y le encantó lo que suavemente le susurró su nombre.

"_Iason_..."

Riki mirada nunca dejó de Iason, transmitiendo su amor por el hermoso Blondi.

"Te he deseado durante todo el día. Pero yo _sabía_que me buscan, que me cazar. Sentí que sus pensamientos lo sabe, mientras vagaban en usted y de su cabeza. Que querías un buen polvo, y aquí estamos. ¿Puedes sentir mi interior? Oh ... Iason ... es esto ... lo que querías?"

Iason se sentía como si su corazón iba a estallar. "Mm ... oh Riki ... ¡sí!"

Iason se preguntaba cómo era posible que Riki estaba en sintonía con su mente, y, sin embargo, no estaba al tanto de lo mismo. Él respiró hondo, pensando en lo emocionante que era para cruzar a este nuevo territorio, ahora digna de los nuevos ensayos. Iason se centró en la mirada de Riki, la concentración, llegando a la mente de Riki.

Pensó para sí: "Oh ... no es el dolor ... pero puede elevarse por encima de ella ... sólo un poco más."

Riki se le ocurrió, con lo que sólo podría describir como un destello de luz en el ojo de su mente. Hubo palabras que se forman en su cabeza.

"Riki ... vuelta sobre mí ... me joder duro ... me abraza Riki, mi amante ... mi vida."

Riki se detuvo un momento, luego mirando a los ojos Iason le susurró. "Iason sí, voy a darte la vuelta y vete a la mierda _dura_."

Riki sonrió mientras ayudaba a Iason vuelta sobre su estómago. Se trasladó el pelo de los hombros y le besó el cuello y los hombros con suavidad. Riki estaba en la parte posterior Iason y colocó sus brazos debajo de Iason y, como el Señor se difundía por alto las piernas abiertas, poco a poco penetrado Iason una vez más.

Riki le susurró al oído de Iason: "Te voy a abrazar Iason ... _mi_ _amante_ ..." Riki cerró los ojos y, como él poco a poco comenzó a pistón en su contra, susurró entre ejes. _"Mi vida."_

Iason alcanzado su mejor momento, ya no está en control, comenzó a gemir y gruñir mientras que Riki ahora empuje en un ritmo enloquecedor, sintiendo su ascenso esencia.

"Sí ... vienen por mí ... mi hermoso ... Blondie _Maestro_, ¿te gusta cómo ... difícil ... yo ... te estoy follando _ahora_?"

Iason estalló, lanzando su simiente en las hojas como todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Riki se sentía muy apretado Iason de la bomba de agarre de él, y los ojos en blanco mientras se acercaba duro. Riki se derrumbó en la parte posterior de Iason ya que ambos disfrutaron los espasmos residual de su clímax.

Iason no podía creer lo que acabo de compartir con Riki. Se sentía como si estaba siendo azotada por una tempestad y Riki era la fuerza.

Riki se retiró, que yacía junto a Iason, también en una pérdida para las palabras. Tan fuerte era su libertad sexual que no se podía encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que acabamos de vivir.

Iason se reunieron Riki en sus brazos, abrazándolo apretado, ya que ambos respiró con fuerza. Después de unos momentos de tranquilidad Iason habló. "Ya me has _oído_. Se podía _ver_mis pensamientos. Debo confesar que no sé lo que nos hemos convertido, tú y yo."

Riki llegó con temblor en las manos acariciar el cabello de Iason, y luego trazó un dedo a lo largo de su frente y se detuvo en su templo. Lo besó suavemente Iason, sus ojos oscuros estudiando Iason.

"Iason, _sé_que esto es doloroso ... lo siento."

Iason le dio una cálida sonrisa, "Yo os aseguro mi amor, no me hizo daño, yo disfrutamos de cada momento."

Riki frunció el ceño, inclinando la cabeza. "No, no de _esa_ manera, no la Iason sexo, que fue sangrienta impresionante por cierto. Me refería a tu cabeza, yo sé que sufren dolor cuando se utiliza el halo de _ver_ o comunicarse conmigo. Incluso podía _sentir_ tu dolor, aunque no tan intenso, que estaba ahí justo en el borde de _mi_ mente. Esto ... esto _lo hacemos_, este enlace no lo use para esto ... para el _sexo_que quiero decir."

Iason lugar cerca de Riki. "Puedo usarlo con un mínimo de dolor cuando me concentro. Y no es tan malo cuando estoy comprometido con ustedes en un nivel _sensual_."

Riki le dio una mirada de reojo, sabiendo muy bien que esto no era cierto. Él sabía muy bien cómo Iason sufrido con los dolores de cabeza.

"Además, tú y yo hemos hecho muy bien con esta nueva habilidad. Me sorprende la claridad con que puedo _ver_ ahora, y que ha llegado a mi _sentido_ahora en su mente a un nivel consciente, ¿no? "

"Sí, tal vez," susurró Riki: "Pero yo no quiero que lo uses mucho, me temo que algún día el dolor se puede hacer más _daño_, no se sabe muy bien qué tipo de daño te podemos hacer. ¿Qué pasa si tu no puedes controlar el dolor? "

Iason sabía que había algo de verdad en el argumento de Riki. Su cabeza le latía aún más difícil que su corazón en este momento. Pero él estaba más interesado en el amor que habían tenido sólo que cualquier preocupación por el dolor. Le encantaba la seducción inteligente de Riki, que fue uno de sus pares más intensa todavía.

"Yo sé que te preocupes, mi amor." Iason le acarició la mejilla, y luego sus labios con la mano. "Tu me mueves así Riki, parece que no puedo tener suficiente de ti últimamente."

"Ahora no van cambiando de tema otra vez", Murmuró.

"Pero es _verdad_ ..." susurró Iason. "No puedo evitarlo, usted tiene mi corazón en tus manos y mi cuerpo solo se llena de _vida_."

"Si, bueno, yo soy todo lo semental, no es cierto?" Sonrió Riki.

"Sí lo eres." Tocado Iason la nariz, y luego acarició su cuello.

"Oye, ¿no se suponía que íbamos a cenar con todos los chicos esta noche? Deben estar preguntándose dónde estamos."

En ese momento, la campana de la cena intervino. "Sí, tienes razón, vamos a vestirse. Vamos a continuar esta conversación más tarde."


	3. Capitulo 3: Aumento Ios Ios Rising

Chapter 3: Aumento Ios (Ios Rising)

A medida que cayó cerca de la puerta de embarque Riki se puso visiblemente nervioso. Nunca había viajado en el espacio, y mucho menos se subió a un barco de pasajeros como el Ios, hermano del Erphanes el nombre de los amantes predestinados. Iason y Riki abordaron un transbordador que los llevaría a la estación espacial en órbita Lunier. Desde allí se junta el Liner Ios Celestial, uno de los dos revestimientos, con la capacidad para hasta 2,000 pasajeros con un complemento equipo de 500 empleados. Era más bien una ciudad volando que un barco de crucero, con un pabellón lleno de tiendas, un enorme corte aire libre de alimentos, teatros, galerías y varios clubes nocturnos. También había una sección VIP para los dignatarios, y la clase Elite

Iason tomó nota del nerviosismo de Riki, jalándolo junto a él por la cadena del mascota. "Le tienes tanto miedo a volar, Riki? No lo tengas, yo viajo todo el tiempo, no hay nada que temer te lo aseguro."

Riki se parecía a un perro con la cola entre las piernas como si estuviera siendo arrastrado a un baño, se puso a temblar mientras se sentaba junto a Iason mirando por la ventana. "Nunca he estado en un servicio de transporte de este tipo, es realmente enorme! No sé si se debe estar excitado o cagado de miedo."

Iason le dio una mirada severa, "Riki, te recordare que ya que estamos en público tienes que hablarme como Maestro, y actuar apropiadamente, habrá cientos de pasajeros, y muchos dignatarios, así que has tu mejor para no desobedecerme."

Riki suspiró, pero asintió en silencio. Riki ni siquiera se quejaba de ser dirigido en cadenas, tanto como Iason sabía que las despreciaba. Pero él estaba tan entusiasmado del viaje, no le importaba tanto en este momento. Iason sonrió, él estaba disfrutando mucho las expresiones faciales de Riki, que pasó de uno de miedo, a excitación y asombro. Viendo su mascota actuar como un niño sosteniendo su capa cuando se subieron al transbordador, hizo darse cuenta este viaje iba a ser uno de descubrimientos para maestro y mascotas que Iason llegaría a ver el universo a través los ojos de un novicio.

Mientras el transbordador comenzó a salir de la estación, Riki miró Iason. "¡Guau! ¡En marcha! ¿Cuánto tiempo durará este viaje Ia ... um. ... Maestro? "

Iason le dirigió una mirada puntiaguda. "Silencio para mascotas, de Amoi a Lunier tendrá una duración aproximada de una hora, y luego abordaremos el Ios y salir aproximadamente una hora después que todos han abordado. Nuestro viaje a Aristia durará aproximadamente tres semanas. Un poco más largo dependiendo del número de paradas que hacen, así que supongo que puede ser nuestro viaje espaciales durará tal ves cuatro semanas. He mirado las paradas programadas, por no preveo retrasos de más.

Riki lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "Cuatro semanas? ¿Tanto tiempo?" Riki no tenía idea que el viaje tomó tanto tiempo. "¿Qué voy hacer con todo ese tiempo?" Se preguntó? Y luego se le ocurrió sobre él, cuatro semanas él siendo dirigido alrededor ... en cadenas? Riki se sintió un poco enojado sobre estar en cadenas durante tanto tiempo, pero ya sabía que no habría negociación con Iason, especialmente en público.

Iason de nuevo nota cambio repentino de su mascota de expresión, uno que no había visto en las semanas antes de su viaje. Pero uno él sabía muy bien ... una de desafío.

"¿Qué pasa Riki, ¿por qué la cara larga?" Riki se sentía un poco gruñón ahora, pero no quería meterse en líos antes de que el viaje comenzara. Así que cambió su expresión de mal humor a una más atractiva una, sin querer Iason para castigarlo o para ser regañado en público, así que sólo encogió de hombros.

Iason, adivinando los pensamientos de Riki explicó. "Este viaje va a ser difícil en ciertas ocasiones para ti, mi amor, pero te aseguro que una vez que estamos en nuestra sala privada, será como estamos en casa. Cuando en público sin embargo, espero que te encuentre en tu mejor comportamiento, así que por favor recuérdate de eso, está bien? Este es un lujoso crucero, hay un montón de cosas qué hacer. El IOS es casi una ciudad de vuelo. Hay muchos sitios para ver, lugares de tiendas, restaurantes y entretenimiento. Habrá un montón de tiempo para explorar la nave, aunque por supuesto, tendrás dos guardaespaldas contigo en todo momento. Así que obedecer me, Riki, especialmente con respecto de tu seguridad."

Riki suspiró, pero cuando se acercaron al Ios, su expresión era de asombro. El resto del viaje en transbordador, Riki mirada hacia en el planeta. Estaba mirando a Amoi desde el espacio, y le recordaba a los cuadros en el museo que él y Iason visitaron juntos una vez. Ahora la superficie de Amoi se convirtió en un mosaico de colores. Riki, mira las estrellas visibles ahora que se comenzó su acercaron a la Estación Espacial Lunier. A medida que el transbordador se acoplara, Iason miró a Riki y ahora se dio cuenta de que él se veía un poco ruborizado.

"¿Te sientes bien? Me pareces un poco pálido. "Iason se quito uno de sus guantes y sintió la frente de Riki, y ahora se está volviendo un poco alarmado. "Riki, te sientes caliente, ¿por qué no hablaste antes?"

Riki apartó la mirada. "Yo no quería perder el viaje, Maestro, estoy bien, de verdad. Me siento muy nervioso sobre el viaje, son nomas mariposas en mi estómago, es todo."

"Hm, sea como sea, debería darte una vuelta sobre mis rodillas y castigarte por mantener esto de mí. Vamos a tener que visitar el centro médico cuando lleguemos, sólo para asegurarme que estas bien."

Con un poco de pánico, Riki miró Iason. "Me siento muy bien Ia- ...Maestro. Me acabo de obtener un pequeño mareo por el movimiento. Yo nunca he viajado tan lejos, y nunca he estado en el espacio, honesto. Es sólo las mariposas, voy a estar bien."

Riki trató muy duro para convencer a Iason que se encontraba bien, pero Iason no se dejó engañar. Riki no le gusto todas las vacunas que tenía que tomar en las semanas previas a su viaje, ya que nunca viajó al espacio profundo, que estaría expuesto a mucha gente diferente y de especies. Iason no quería poner en contacto con Riki cualquier germen extraño mientras ellos viajaban. Por supuesto, Riki era miserable todo el tiempo quejándose de los efectos secundarios de no haber sido vacunado antes.

Pero cuando Katze y Daryl fueron inoculados se sentía mejor ser capaz de compadecerse de los dos. Katze era igualmente enojado acerca de las vacunas sentimiento muy parecido a un alfiletero. Pero puso una frente valiente por Daryl, que aunque no tenía necesidad de muchas vacunas a sí mismo, era bastante miserable como él y Katze aún se estaban recuperando de su restauración.

"Una vez que te han mirado, puedes descansar en nuestro suite hasta que tu equilibrio se equilibra para viajes espaciales. Estoy seguro de que te sentirás más como tú en ningún momento." Iason sonrió, al rastrear su dedo por la mejilla de Riki.

Una vez a bordo, Iason, hecho para su suite inmediatamente, usando los elevadores privados separados para los dignatarios y la Élite. Iason no quería llamar la atención más de lo que ya había. Una vez que los demás pasajeros se fijó en él y el equipo de seguridad, los curiosos comenzaron a correr hacia Iason. Dignatarios empujaron a tratar de llamar su atención.

Odi y Ayuda se miraron unos a otros. Sí, esto iba a ser una pesadilla logística para ellos.

Iason era demasiado importante. Por lo tanto el control de multitudes, será difícil, teniendo en cuenta el elusivo Blondi raramente se aventuró a salir. Que iba a optar por viajar en un barco de pasajeros civiles, como el Ios, hizo todo el evento parecer como un festival de tipos. Especialmente con todos los dignatarios presentes ya a bordo. Una vez en su suite, Iason escogió tener personal médico tratar a Riki allí en vez del Centro Médico, por temor a ser rodeado por mirones y de Élite por igual.

Riki estaba descansando en el dormitorio principal con una compresa fría en la frente, sintiéndose miserable y con mareos. Realmente no se sentía bien y maldijo en silencio el piloto de la nave por cada torcedura y vuelta. Riki consideró que era probablemente innecesario, al menos en su opinión. Supuso que él hizo todo eso como parte de todo, "el paquete de aventura" para el crucero. Por un tiempo pensó que iba a lanzar su desayuno en la capa de Iason cuando salieron del lanzadera. Se sentía agradecido por la brisa fresca que se bombea por los procesadores de aire en la estación espacial.

Iason entró en el dormitorio principal acompañado por un equipo médico que examinó completamente a Riki, teniendo en cuenta su elevada temperatura. Un perfil de la sangre se llevó a cabo junto con un historial médico. El principal médico dirigido Iason.

"Señor Mink, su mascota tiene una temperatura elevada, y parece que él está sufriendo de un caso moderado de la cinetosis. Supongo que nunca ha viajado fuera de este mundo? "

Iason mirando un poco preocupado, dice ahora. "No, él nunca ha viajado fuera de del mundo, y fue vacunado recientemente para viajar al extranjero."

El médico asintió con la cabeza. "Sí que eso podría explicar el aumento de la temperatura, siendo que su cuerpo aún tiene que procesar completamente algunas de esas vacunas. No preveo ninguna complicación, sin embargo, yo le recomendaría que lo mantienen separado de la población en general por lo menos dos días más. Su perfil de la sangre no muestra exposición a los virus importantes. Así que no ha contratado a nada entre el viaje de ida y de Amoi, o cuando embarcando el Ios. El será bueno para ir en un par de días."

Riki de repente gritó. "Maldita sea!" Cuando uno de los médicos le dieron una inyección en cada brazo.

"Le hemos dado una inyección para la fiebre, y otro para el mareo, ya que será a bordo por al menos 3 semanas ¿verdad?"

Iason miró a Riki como se frotaba los brazos. "Sí, eso es todo?"

"Sí, Señor Iason. Su mascota debe sentirse mejor en poco tiempo. El descanso es más recomendable y esto permitirá que su equilibrio regrese al normal."

El equipo médico se disculparon ellos mismos y salieron del suite. Se cuchicheaban entre ellos mismos, después de haber oído que Señor Iason Mink, era un pasajero. No podían creer que eran los afortunados para atender a su mascota igualmente famoso. Ellos estaban pasmados al ver el famoso Cabeza del Sindicato en persona, admirando su impresionante aspecto, su gracia y aplomo. No podrían esperar para alardear de el cuando volverían en el Centro Médico.

Por otro lado, a Riki no estaba tan contento con la visita del equipo médico. Teniendo que aguantar dos inyecciones más, sintiéndose el cuarto girar a su alrededor, el Pet miserable se quejó en voz baja.

Iason regresó a la recámara principal y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, presionando una compresa fría en la frente de Riki.

"¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor?" Iason suavemente se sonrió, viendo a su mascota miserable.

"Fucking dispárame ahora! No puedo creer que me dieron dos tiros más! Odio a esos malditos!" Riki se frotaba los brazos otra vez.

"Bueno, debes sentirte mejor al poco tiempo." Iason le besó la frente. "Sólo el resto, por ahora, mi amor."

Iason comenzó a levantarse de la cama cuando Riki se aferró de su capa. "Iason, no me dejes... puedes quedarte un rato?"

Iason le dio una suave sonrisa. "Por supuesto, mi amor, yo me quedo. ¿Tienes miedo? "

Riki sintió algo de alivio de la mareo por movimiento, como el sedante que se le dio lo había relajado un poco.

"Sí, supongo que al saber que estoy rodeado de un espacio frío tiene un efecto inquietante. Quiero decir, nuestras vidas dependen en la máquina en que viajamos, verdad? Mi vida en Midas era una de un espíritu libre, en control de mi entorno, consciente de mi entorno, sabiendo donde el sol salía y se ponía diario."

Intrigado por las observaciones de Riki, Iason escuchó pacientemente. "Veo tu punto, después de todo somos todos como peces que viven en un estanque. Mientras que el espacio puede ser intimidante, algunos peces adaptan y evolucionan para respirar."

Riki se confundido un poco. El sedante estaba ganando la batalla que Riki luchó para mantenerse despierto.

"Ahora, mi amor, descansa. Voy a estar aquí junto a ti." Iason estaba a su lado, teniendo Riki en sus brazos acunando a él por algún tiempo. Le puso besos suaves sobre su frente, teniendo en cuenta que su temperatura seguía siendo elevada.

Riki empezó a murmurar incoherencias. "Iason! Iason! Dónde estás? No te puedo ver ... ¿A dónde fuiste? "

Iason ahora comenzó a preocuparse, pues había sido mucho tiempo desde que Riki tuvo pesadillas. "Cálmate, mi amor, estoy aquí ... sosteniéndote. Shhh...que estoy aquí." Tal vez fue toda la emoción del día, pensó Iason.

"No me dejes solo..." Le susurró Riki, finalmente, profundamente dormido.

Iason pensó en tomar un vistazo rápido en la mente de Riki. Sin embargo, cambió de opinión temiendo que puede gravar a Riki, impidiendo su recuperación. En cambio, Iason eligió a acariciarle el pelo mientras lo mantuvo.

Toma apareció en la puerta. "Maestro, hay algo que yo puedo conseguir para usted?" Susurró Toma.

"Sí, por favor, un poco de vino, y asegúrese de que no nos molesten."

"Sí, señor, voy a volver pronto."

Toma un vistazo a Riki en los brazos de Iason, viendo el amor que Iason tenía para Riki, le traído una sonrisa a su cara.

El hogar de Iason comenzó a formar un hogar en la suite VIP. Odi y los guardaespaldas estableando también su perímetro. Él y Ayuda estaban preocupados de que escenas como la que experimentaron cuando Iason abordó el barco, fueron sólo un anticipo de lo que tendrían que soportar el resto de su viaje a Aristia.

"¡Qué fiasco que fue!"

Odi se quejó, mientras él y Ayuda estaban teniendo una taza de café en la cocina. Tai estaba ocupado preparando la cena para todos. Estaban agradecidos de que Iason se colocó en un suite. Tenía todas las comodidades del hogar y la mejor parte, es que fue fuertemente protegida y difícil acceso para todo el personal, pero autorizado. Teniendo Tai lo largo del viaje se reduciría la posibilidad de Iason siendo envenenado. Pero en privado todos se alegraron por los grandes regalos culinarios de Tai.

Odi hablo, "Así que, con Iason y Riki con seguridad en la recámara principal por un tiempo, esto nos dará la oportunidad de volver a evaluar nuestra seguridad. Contamos con los Bio-Droids que están programados para Iason y Riki, por lo que serán la sombra en todo momento. Askel y Freyn de guardia a la entrada de la suite, con las Guardias Amoian colocados en los elevadores y las escaleras. Ayuda, cuando aventuras con Iason afuera, vamos a tener un equipo de seguridad ir con él, y su Bio-Droids. Yo me mantendré con el equipo de seguridad de Riki."

Ayuda rodó sus ojos. "Espero que Riki se comporta, tenemos problemas mucho más serios de qué preocuparnos, sin tener que mantener el mocoso fuera de problemas."

Tai, que había escuchado a ellos mientras que pelaba papas interrumpido. "Ahora, ahora, Riki ha estado en su mejor comportamiento hace un tiempo. Estoy seguro de que es más miedo de salir solo que si estuviera regreso en casa. Además, él nunca ha viajado en el espacio, y sé que él estaba realmente asustada en el transbordador. Él estará en su guardia por un tiempo por lo menos hasta que se sienta mejor." Guiñó un ojo Tai a ellos.

Todos estaban preocupados cuando Riki cayó enfermo tan temprano en su viaje. "Él no es el único. Nunca he disfrutado de largos viajes en el espacio, especialmente en un crucero como el Ios. Iason probablemente habría sido más cómodo si hubiera ido en un vuelo militar."

Ayuda suspiró, tenía un nudo en la fondo de su estómago. Tenía ese sentimiento ominoso colgando sobre su cabeza, una parte inquieto de su cerebro lo fastidiaba.

Gracias por leer mi pequeña historia! Hay más para ser traducido y publicado aquí y en mi Web site, así que vengan a a echar un vistazo.


End file.
